


such selfish prayers and i can't get enough

by carnivalandcanticle, petaldances



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, God!Takuto Maruki, God!Tohru Adachi, Multi, Multiple Partners, Persona 4 Golden spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5: Royal Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/F/M, adachi and maruki fucking you together, degradation kink, good top bad top: extreme version, misogynistic language, reader uses she/her pronouns, the boys are fightinggggggg, they're both gods!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalandcanticle/pseuds/carnivalandcanticle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: you're left alone by your godly lover, maruki, when another god slips in to comfort you - tohru adachi - in his own fucked up, cruel way. things quickly spiral out of control.who will you choose? which one do you embrace?-a special collaboration between me and petaldances, with petaldances writing maruki's parts while i write adachi's. the thunderdome sinful collaboration you've all been waiting for. get readyalso the song this time isBedroom Hymnsby florence + the machine.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader, Maruki Takuto/Reader, Maruki Takuto/Reader/Adachi Tohru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	such selfish prayers and i can't get enough

Takuto Maruki believes he’s the unquestioned god of this new world, the one who helps all achieve their ideal reality. His presence is kind and warm, and he has a way of making his followers - including you - feel like they’re the only one, the most precious, in his eyes. You’re sure that the way he looks at you, with eyes full of adoration, simply comes from his fondness for you as his high priestess - as much as you want to believe there is something more loving behind his gaze.  
  
You want, and you hope, but you stamp those feelings down, keeping yourself grounded. Maruki has trusted you with this title. You don’t want to overstep, even though it’s tempting to think maybe you can tease him at times.  
  
Sometimes you brush your hand against his, sometimes you lean into his own hand as it fondly holds your cheek. You wonder if it affects him like it does to you, if maybe his breath hitches or his heart starts to race at the slightest touches. It’s all so subtle, so gentle, and yet it still stokes a fire inside you just as if you were under him, as if he were to press inside of you, if the both of you would share in mutual pleasure just as you truly desire.  
  
You’re not as subtle as you like to believe you are, however.  
  
Maruki can see how you feel. He sees how bright your eyes are as you look at him, how your cheeks flush with the lightest blush, and he adores it - he adores _you_ .  
  
Oh, how he longs to take you in his arms, to press a kiss to your lips, to your brow, to cover your body with them. He desperately wants you for his own, to be his bride, to stand beside him as a ruler of this new world, and he knows he’d take such wonderful care of you, he’d be more than happy to treat you as the goddess he sees you as in his eyes. The way you react to his touch, to the way he places his hand to the small of your back, or the softest brush of his hand to your cheek - he thinks you want the same thing.  
  
If you’re not going to take what’s yours - and he _is,_ he’s so happily _yours_ , if only you would take him - then Maruki thinks maybe he should take you, instead.

  
The truth is, there’s another god who’s come calling to claim you for his own - the god of Magatsu-Inaba, the unquestioned ruler of it. Tohru Adachi, all languid limbs and loose smiling, who’s as smug and visceral in his own domain as a tiger is in the jungle. While Maruki’s garb is all white and gold, Adachi seems to take a more vivid approach to his clothing. Black and red, his normal suit switched out for a strange yukata with bandages wrapped around his neck just so. Something about him sparks something deep down inside you, similar to how Maruki does and yet so, so different. 

He comes to you in the dead of night, his fingers wrapping around your wrists as he hisses all the things he’d love to do with you - or that you might love to do with him. Adachi is, for all the world, in the constant process of overstepping the way you’d never do with Maruki, and it delights you so utterly that you can barely think. He wants you too, after all. He croons to you how lovely you’d be by his side as the queen of Magatsu-Inaba - or as his royal concubine, his Babalon, the high priestess of his own personal realm of desire.

In his mind, he wants only to fuck you senseless, he wants to claim you. And he knows he’ll spew all kinds of pretty, pretty-sounding words in order to get you squirming under him, mewling his name. He wants you laid down on the altar before him, singing his praises and taking all his degrading, filthy words as well as you take his cock. He’d scratch you up, bite you, brand you, leave you unable to walk from how hard he’s fucked you for days on end. Hell, if he finds out how to do it, he’d probably love to make you _love_ it, become obsessed with it the way you crave anything from Maruki. 

Even if you wished to stand among him as an equal, you’d have to prove yourself more, prove yourself worthy of being _his_ high priestess, of being the one he can truly crave for the rest of his days _._ If only you’d take his hand, he could lead you into a realm of hazy lust that you’d never be able to turn back from. Excitement and fire and lust and **_hunger,_ **hunger so deep from him that you ache for it down in your gut. 

He craves you just as much as Maruki does. Hell, he likes to think he wants you even more than the soft-eyed therapist ever could.

That’s what Adachi promises you, and you won’t lie and say that it’s not a tempting offer.

Both of them are so tempting, and you’ve been sitting on their offers for the longest while.

It’s so much to think about, the thought of taking both of them. Maybe that’s why you’ve been teasing them both so much lately, even if it feels a bit cruel to do such a thing to Maruki, the god you pledged yourself to as his high priestess. 

And yet they’re both observing, both waiting for you, both wanting you.

It’s all coming up to a fever pitch, boiling to a point you can’t control.

* * *

It happens, from time to time, that Maruki simply gets busy as the god of Ideal Reality and has to embark on business that leaves you alone for a while. But you’ve never felt this lonely before, and he’s never been gone for so long. You know he’s not hurt or anything - he can’t be - but it still leaves you in a melancholy mood. Your heart aches with the loss of his absence, and you’re crying your eyes out into your pillow in your house when Adachi makes his appearance.

He doesn’t waste his time knocking on your door. As a matter of fact, he crawls in through the TV, sliding out and making his way to your sobbing frame on the bed. He takes you by the wrist, pulling you up and wiping away your tears.

“You’re always so cute… even when you’ve been crying.” He clicks his tongue, pulling you closer. 

“Let me guess. Mr. ‘Ideal Reality’ left you to the side while he was trying to rope more people into the sham cult he calls a movement? He left his pretty little high priestess all alone, all unloved… uncared for.” He makes a show of frowning and shaking his head in faux disappointment, sighing.

“You know, if I had a priestess like you, I’d lock you up and never let you out of my sight. You’re certainly cute enough to eat, and I wouldn’t want anybody to get any kind of… ideas.”

You chuckle, somewhat anxiously, as you rub your tears away. You may be occasionally unnerved by how creepy Adachi can get sometimes, but you welcome his presence right now. Something about him is making you feel much less alone, and your shoulders slump as you lean into him. 

Fuck. Why did Maruki have to always stay in line? Why couldn’t you have more with him? Why did he always have to restrain himself? These questions, and more, are swimming through your head faster and faster. Adachi himself seems to notice, if his hand sliding down your waist is any indication.

“... You deserve so much more,” he hisses bitterly, “than this life in silk sheets and golden chains. You deserve to be _mine,_ living in Magatsu-Inaba with all the delicious things in the world. I mean, I can spawn anything there. The fanciest clothes, the tastiest food...” 

He grins like a wolf, his tone deepening in intensity. “I mean, sure, I’d fuck you the way a whore should be fucked, use you like a divine fleshlight. Delicious things like that don’t come for free, and a cute little thing like you is wasted by his side, but… don’t you want that spice? Don’t you crave something more in life? I can give you what he can’t. I can give you excitement.” He stares into you like you’re prey, like you’ve been his from the minute he first laid eyes on you, and that smile on his face is growing too wide.

But something about his words finally makes you give in, though you can’t tell whether the emotions are truly your own or Adachi is doing something to stir them along. He licks his lips and leans in closer to whisper to you: “You know what? Let me _show_ you what you could have, day after day...”

His hand on your waist is making you shiver, but at this point you nod. His other hand entwines in your hair, pulling you closer to him - and your lips finally connect. Your breath hitches from the way he seems to almost devour you in the kiss. You’re getting lost in it, your head swimming as he chuckles. “You’re just so, so adorable when you squirm like that…” He breathes your name into your ear as he finally pulls out of the kiss, his lips going to the junction between your neck and your shoulder. 

“I know you want this. Don’t try to fight it… I can take you. I can make you scream my name the way a good little whore should. I can treat you better than he ever would. Don’t you agree…?” 

You take a deep breath in as he refuses to wait for an answer, sinking his teeth into your shoulder and making you moan. The ache from it sends your head reeling, and you can already feel yourself needing more from him, the heat between your legs growing more and more intense. He’s lapping at the blood when he pauses, taking a deep breath in. “Oh, are you wet _already?_ You’re such a filthy little whore. To think such a lustful monster like you is working with such a pure creature like him… The irony’s got me in stitches.”

Somewhere over Adachi’s filthy words, over the blood rushing in your ears, you think you hear a knock. You blink, your thoughts clearing from their temporary haze, but Adachi shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Come on, be a good slut and pull those panties off, it’s time for me to see just how tightly he’s got you wound up…” 

You pull them down slowly, trying to tease him with a grin, and he slaps you across the face. Your breath hitches. He chuckles. “For a would be ‘vestal priestess’ like yourself, you really are a degenerate, aren’t you?” He takes a deep breath in, staring at you with more hunger than ever before. “Ah, well. Maruki’s loss… _my_ gain. I can almost smell how wet you are right now, you disgusting bitch. You’ll make a nice prize…”

He’s got himself all undressed, too, pulling you closer as he begins to slip a finger or two into you. The way you clench around him makes his eyes dilate deeply, his breathing speeding up.

“Holy shit. You… you really are a virgin,” he laughs. “ _I’d_ be your first fuck? Well, well, well. Can’t let a filthy whore like you have a disappointing first time.” 

Another finger slips in, and you’re whimpering his name. “Hm? What’s that? Come on, speak up, tell your _real_ god what you want…”

“I want y-your cock in me,” you whine, and he smiles.

  
“Not Maruki’s? Oh, but the poor man probably hasn’t gotten anything like you in years. He probably doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

You try to object, but your voice slips into a shrill whimper as he slips his fingers out of you and sticks them into your mouth. 

“Come on. Clean me up, now. If you want my cock so bad, show it by sucking.”

So you do. You lap up your own cum from his fingers, staring up at him with wide eyes, and he chuckles. “You really are wasted by Maruki’s side…” 

You’re squirming so much, so turned on that you can barely think as his fingers slip out of your mouth. 

Adachi’s going to line you up with him as he pauses, and seems to get a rather naughty idea, judging from his shift in expression. “One last thing before you can finally take my cock and get used like you truly want to be, deep down.”

You’re barely capable of forming words, but you nod. 

“Whose cock do you want?”

You tilt your head, peering up at him with seemingly innocent eyes, and Adachi snarls.

“I said… **_whose cock do you want buried inside you, right now?”_ **

“Y-Yours…

“Again.” He barely even looks you in the eyes.

“Yours.” 

“Which god do you want to take you, bend you over and stuff you full of his cum like the slut you really are?”

You moan out Adachi’s name loudly, the sound drifting out of the room into Maruki’s ears. Maruki has knocked on your door twice now, and he knows you’re inside, is aware you’re staying in today. The more sensible part of his mind tells him you’re probably just sleeping, but another part of his mind, the part that obsesses over you and your well-being, is alarmed that something might be wrong. His fears and _beyond_ are confirmed when he hears _that name_ in your sweet, beautiful voice. He forcefully turns the knob on the door, and thankfully it seems to have been unlocked, opening it and hurrying his way in.  
  
Adachi. Maruki, unfortunately, knows of him, knows of how greedy and shameless the god of Magatsu-Inaba is. One would be hard pressed to find anyone who doesn’t know about Adachi’s deeds. In his eyes, everything is _his_ , and he has rightful claim to anything he desires - material things _and_ people. Maruki would be lying if he said he didn’t fear that Adachi would come to attempt to claim you someday, to take you away from him, just as he does to much of his following. All Adachi takes pleasure in is pain, and possession, and all the disgusting corners of life - the very things anathema to Maruki’s vision of an ideal reality.

Unfortunately, Adachi is the one person that can’t be affected by Maruki’s power, for some reason he can’t quite fully place… which makes this even worse of a sin to catch him in the act of committing. 

There’s another pause before you moan Adachi’s name again in that sweet voice of yours - louder, with no room for misinterpretation. You seem so taken by the lustful god that you don’t even notice Maruki’s at the door. “P-Please… Adachi… please…” 

Adachi chuckles, low and sensual. “As you wish… disgusting little bitch.” 

It’s right then that he pulls you close and is about to slam into you when Maruki intervenes.

He pulls a disgusted face, turning to face the “God of Ideal Reality” face to face with a look of utter contempt.

“Right when I was getting to the good part, too…”  
  
Maruki simply stands there for a moment, stunned at the display before him. It’s hard to process every emotion that slams into him at that moment - his heart plummets, and at the same time, an unmistakable _anger_ rises inside him that he would normally suppress. Sadness and fury both shake him to the core, and as much as he wants to lash out, to drag this man off of you and throw him aside and shield you from him, he resolves _not_ to allow you to see that ugly, possessive side to him.  
  
Oh, how difficult it is to resist, though. How could this man have the _audacity_ to believe he can claim you as his own, when you so clearly belong to Maruki?

You finally snap out of your lust and stare with wide (scared?) eyes at Maruki, stunned into silence. Adachi clicks his tongue. “You left your bitch all alone. Figured she needed some love and care… poor, _sweet_ little thing…” he says in a mockingly tender tone, running a hand down your stomach. He knows exactly how he’s affecting the seemingly unflappable Maruki, and to be honest, he absolutely adores it. Can’t get enough of it.  
  
The way Adachi refers to you in such a vulgar, heartless way, the way Maruki knows he would simply use your body and cast you aside until he sees fit to do it again, makes his blood _boil_ and he clenches his teeth upon hearing him call you his _bitch_. 

Adachi pats your stomach demeaningly. “She was sobbing her eyes out, all afraid and alone. She needed some comfort, and her all-loving Maruki wasn’t there to love her when it counted…” He shrugs leisurely, grabbing your thigh and tugging you close again.  
  
“Isn’t that right, kitten?”

You blush, nodding. It does look like you’ve been crying…  
  
Maruki freezes at Adachi’s words. “... You really… You were lonely without me?” He inhales sharply, his fists at his sides clenching. “I didn’t know… I didn’t know you wanted…”

You’re silent, ashamedly trying to close your legs and look away from Maruki. Adachi pushes your legs back open. “Well, you see, your - well, _my_ ‘vestal priestess’ and I were busy with something, if you don’t mind walking back out that door…” His face congeals into a disgusting smirk. “She’s been practically rubbing herself on pillows trying to fuck her sadness away before I stepped in to save her from herself and make her all mine.”  
  
“ _Yours_?” Maruki growls out, almost uncharacteristically. Your eyes look back up at him, alarmed at the tone of his voice. You’ve never seen him _this intense_ before, like he’s ready to fight Adachi for you. The look in Maruki’s eyes, so similar to the look of need and possession you’ve seen in Adachi’s eyes, goes straight down to your core. You’re squirming again, hoping this means what you think it does - that Maruki has truly wanted you for himself this whole time, and that the sadness you felt in his absence was unnecessary after all. However, this misunderstanding seems to have created a conflict between the two gods - and _you’re_ now in the center of it.

Adachi shrugs again, still smirking that _infuriatingly_ smug grin.

“I mean… finders keepers, right? You left her here to rot, all on her own. Not my fault you left her all alone and I managed to waltz in. So… yes, she’s _mine_ now _._ ” There’s a dangerous edge to his voice that has you looking between the two gods with what can only be described as half-anticipation and half-fear.

Maruki _finally_ makes a move forward, barely holding himself back from roughly, violently yanking Adachi away from you. “And what makes you _dare_ to believe you can just take her for yourself? What kind of a fool do you have to be to think you can just walk in and call her yours?” His fists clench again, and you can see the amount of restraint this man has to have to keep from blowing up at Adachi. “You believe you could treat her better? You think you could give her the life she deserves? The very thought is _laughable!_ ”  
  
Adachi chuckles, dry and hollow. “I’m the fool who was a minute away from fucking her, taking her virginity as my sacrifice, and giving her more pleasure with my own two hands than you’ve managed to give her with pining, hopeless looks in months. You want security, stability, a stripped-down world all sugary and sweet with stupid things like _justice_ and _friendship_. But she needs more than that. She needs hunger, she needs lust, she needs excitement, she needs violence, she needs sex, all the things **_I_** could give her and you wouldn’t dare to. She’s filth, and she’s a whore living in a unfair, shitty world, but she’s _my_ filthy whore… and I like to think I keep my things under good lock and key, while you leave the door open for anyone to come and take a bite of your little ‘Apple of Eden.’ ” He tilts your neck enough to expose the massive bitemark Adachi’s left in your shoulder, the one that looks bloody and raw.

He smiles, his voice dipping into the most irritating kind of casualness - just enough to send Maruki’s restraint hurtling off the cliff. “And, well, I guess it helps that it’s my name she’s moaning in bed, just now. Not yours.”  
  
The worst part, the part that makes Maruki’s skin crawl, makes him want to scream, is that somewhat, Adachi is _right._ He’s the one who took his time with you, who danced around his feelings for you and held himself back. He doubted the little touches between you two, the way you gazed at him, and now _this_ is what he gets for hesitating. 

You’re squirming even more, blushing further as you gulp. While you feel like you’ve been left wanting with Adachi ceasing his advances on you, the show before you is more than enough to make up for it… and you won’t lie, it’s making you more turned on than ever to see Maruki so possessive of you. You remain silent - it’s all you can do, watching the events at hand play out.  
  
Maruki steps across the room silently, quietly kneeling on the bed in front of you, disregarding Adachi completely for a moment. Adachi resists the urge to kick him in the face. Maruki’s so regretful that he wasted so much time that he could have spent loving you, holding you as his own, and he hopes he can make up for it even a little as he takes his face in your hands, leaning in to press his lips against yours in the sweetest kiss you’ve ever had. He parts just barely, just for a moment, just enough to whisper _“I’m sorry”_ before kissing you again, and you feel yourself melt into it. Oh, this is what you’ve wanted _all this time,_ and your heart feels so full, and it’s like you’re taken to a different place completely.  
  
Adachi clears his throat loudly, sighing in an over-dramatic manner. “It’s not like you can kiss the pain away when they’ve just gotten finished sucking on my fingers. You’re lucky I didn’t stretch out their throat to use as my cocksleeve like I was dying to do before you burst in.” Adachi leans closer to you, grabbing the back of your head to whisper into your ear. “Come on… you seriously think he can kiss this all better…? Why don’t we get back to having fun? You were being such an _obedient_ little bitch for me five minutes ago before Mr. ‘Ideal Reality’ showed up to ruin the fun… Your body knows who it belongs to, even if your mind’s second-guessing. You may have been his once, but you’re mine now, and **That. Doesn’t. Change.** ” Your breath hitches and your thighs shiver with anticipation at the way his voice dips low.  
  
Maruki parts away from you only to grip Adachi’s shoulder with one hand, shoving him back roughly. “Call her a bitch _one more time._ ” There’s a fire in Maruki’s eyes, an intense rage that you’ve never seen before. You’re really not sure what he could be threatening to do to Adachi, but this angry, _possessive_ side of Maruki sends heat down to your core.

Adachi leans into Maruki’s face, smirking even wider. His eyes are glowing yellow in the dim light, and he looks more like a god now than he has in all the time you’ve seen him, corruptive and dangerous and… disturbingly attractive. 

“What’cha gonna do? Try and brainwash me to be a good little boy? Lecture me about how I shouldn’t refer to my possessions as what they truly are? She’s a filthy, **slutty,** ** _disgusting, downright dripping, BEGGING FOR IT bitch in heat! And she’s all_** **mine,** **_in body and soul!”_**

He barks out loud peals of laughter right into Maruki’s face, unnervingly sharp teeth bared and spit flying. Your combined fear and lust is hitting its peak, your thighs pressing together and trembling with need.  
  
You don’t even realize you let out a whine, and both men stop, turning their heads to look at you. You swallow down a gulp.  
  
Maruki breathes your name, so softly that it sounds like a prayer from his lips. “What… what _do_ you want? What would make you happiest?”

Adachi immediately grabs your throat and slams you down on the bed, his expression animalistic. **_“She wants this, Maruki… she needs this… I can see it in her eyes and smell it on her thighs…!”_ **

The only thing you can let out is a squeak, and Maruki is quick to grab Adachi’s arm to try and pull it away from your throat. “ _Don’t speak for her!_ ”  
  
“I d-do!” you manage to choke out, as loud as you can.

There’s a pause. “I-I do want t-this… both of you…”

Adachi’s breath hitches, his smile as wide as humanly possible as his head slowly turns towards Maruki. **“You heard the bitch.”** **  
****  
**Maruki has to try his best to ignore the way Adachi refers to you so coldly again. “Both of us…” His eyes narrow suddenly, and he lifts you up from where you lay on the bed, so, so gently, and holds you to him.

“Come on, Maruki. Give what’s mine back to me. This stupid slut belongs with me.” He grabs your other wrist, tugging you towards him roughly.  
  
Moving closer to your side again, Maruki holds a hand to your head and presses a kiss to your temple, and rather boldly of him, he places his other hand on your bare thigh, squeezing. “I’m going to show her what I can give her. I’ll make up for my lost time, I’ll show her pleasure only I can provide for her, and I’ll treat her like the precious, beautiful being that she is.” He makes sure to glare directly at Adachi as he continues. “...And not as the thing, the _object_ you want to treat her as.” 

Adachi snickers, pulling her closer by the waist. “I’ll fuck her like the whore in heat she is and use her the way her body knows is right, deep down. Little sluts like this always need a little guidance, a little _instruction_ in order to get on the right path, get on their knees, and give up all their dreams to do what they were made for.” He licks his lips. “And she craves this down to her core. Isn’t that right, _pet?_ ”  
  
Maruki decides he isn’t interested in indulging Adachi’s sick agenda anymore, and he turns his attention to you completely, sliding his hand up your thigh closer to where you need it most, and your breath hitches when you hear him speak into your ear. “You don’t need _instruction_ , I’d let you have the freedom to chase whatever pleasure you need,” He continues as he kisses down your neck, sucking a bite into the spot right below your ear. “And I would make sure to cultivate anything you dreamed of, not steer you to give your dreams up, _my love._ ”

You’re squirming at both comments, whimpering and unsure whose touch to lean into. It’s all so overwhelming, but it feels so good you can’t think straight. You’re stuck between heaven and hell, love and lust, the ideal and the unspeakably hungry.  
  
Maruki’s hand finally, _finally_ slides against where you need it, his fingers trailing up your slit and coating the tips from how wet you are. Adachi spreads your legs wider apart and tries to subtly adjust you so he could slide you onto his cock before Maruki could process it. He’s caught in the act, however. Maruki sees what Adachi is trying to do, and promptly pulls you back into his lap, and your eyes widen when you can feel how hard he is. His hand returns to its previous place, fingers circling your entrance before sliding two in.  
  
“My love, my _beautiful_ priestess,” Maruki breathes against your neck, curling his fingers and coaxing a moan out of you. “Be _mine._ Give yourself to me again, and let me take care of you just as you deserve.”

Adachi, never one to be outdone, snarls and pulls closer to you, settling you so that Maruki gets total access to your pussy while he gets your ass. “Don’t fucking listen to him. I can tell you like being used, filled up and bred. You belong on your knees or bent over, getting fucked like the real bitch in heat you are, and you love it.”  
  
You shiver at Adachi’s words, whining at the scenario he plays in your head, until Maruki snaps you from your thoughts by kissing you again. He slides his fingers out, and he takes advantage of the way your lips part to let out a whimper to slide his tongue inside. You then hear the sound of Maruki undoing his pants, how he hurriedly opens the buckle. You’re lost in how he’s kissing you, how he gently moans against your lips like your kiss is everything he’s ever needed, you barely register the fact that he’s just pulled his pants and underwear down enough to take his cock out until you feel the head of it at your cunt. He slides inside, slowly, carefully, taking his time with you, and he gasps against your lips.  
  
“Love, is this your first time? You’re _so tight_ around me…” You nod, and Maruki immediately kisses you again, and you feel him _smiling_ against your lips. “I’m your first… I’m so happy, my sweet. You’re so wonderful to me.”

Adachi, meanwhile, slides up right to your ass, thrusting in without any sort of preparation or lube. It fills you up, hitting to your very core, and you let out a loud yelp at the sudden fullness. You clench hard around him, his fingers wrapping around your shoulders to yank himself deeper into you. He hisses against your neck, planting a taunting kiss right on your neck and snarling right into your ear: “That’s right. I want to hear you scream my name… I want you to know who you truly belong to, deep down. It’s me. It’s me now, and it’s me **_forever.”_ ** He giggles with excitement. “If only we had a collar and leash to put on you. Then you’d really be fucked, my little whore.”  
  
Maruki’s head snaps up at the sound of you crying out, piecing together right away what just happened, and the rage that fills him is instantaneous and overwhelming. “You’re _hurting her!_ ”

Adachi is **_insatiable,_ ** taking Maruki’s comment in stride with a mocking chuckle. “That’s part of the fun. It isn’t fun until she’s bleeding, squeaking, and unable to walk the next day. And the pain turns into pleasure quickly… very… _very_ quickly. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” he purrs mockingly, beginning to thrust into you with a quick and brutal pace and bringing another squeak to your lips. “She’s too horny to process the pain too much anyway. Sluts like her love it.”  
  
Maruki winds one arm around your waist, the other gripping your hip as he starts to move as well, his thrusts slower but _deeper_ in contrast to Adachi’s, making sure you feel _every inch_ of him with each movement. “Sweetheart, _sweetheart_ , look at me, just pay attention to me - please, you’re so sweet, I’ll take the pain away -

Adachi’s giggling at your frenzied expression, trying to lean in so that he can lap up the tears falling from your face. “You’re so cute like this…” He snarls your name. “You were made and moulded to take my cock! It’s so stupid to pretend that this isn’t what you were made for, what you love doing. He doesn’t know what he’s doing… how could he ever _truly_ understand what you want, what you need, you filthy whore?” And to add insult to injury, he slaps your ass hard enough for you to clench hard around him and Maruki.  
  
Your head falls back, moaning loudly at the slap, and Maruki tenses at how you get _impossibly tighter_ around his cock. He immediately buries his face in your neck. “Fuck, _fuck,_ ” and you’ve _never_ heard Maruki swear before in your life, and the sound makes you whimper, “You feel _so good_ , love, let me make you feel good too, I love you, darling…” You’re not sure if he even realizes what he just said, and you barely do in the middle of the intense pleasure, but it makes your eyes snap open anyway.

Adachi wholly cackles. “Oh, does the little bitch like this? Do you want more? Beg me for it.” You whine. “A-Adachi…” you plead, sniffling, and Adachi’s so turned on by your whimpery tone that he spanks you multiple times for good measure. “Is it **_to your liking,_ ** my disgusting cumslut? Good. You don’t get a choice. You don’t get a say in anything… you’ve just gotta sit back and take this, like the obedient, eager bitch you are.”  
  
Maruki doesn’t like that you’re saying Adachi’s name, oh, he _really doesn’t_ . He attempts to think through the pleasure, through having you on his cock, and luckily the position Adachi has you in where you’re leaned back slightly gives him a prime opportunity to trail kisses down your neck, down your chest, scraping his teeth every so often in little bites that make you whimper. He stops at your chest, swiping his tongue over a nipple before swirling it around and sucking on it. The stimulation along with how incredibly _full_ you feel causes you to react instantaneously.  
  
“T- _Takuto,_ ah-!”  
  
Maruki’s eyes flick up at Adachi, a small smirk over his face and a challenging gleam in his eye.

Adachi grits his teeth, hissing slightly as he picks up the pace. “Alright. Two can play at that game, you boring little sycophant.” His hand loops around your neck, squeezing rhythmically in time with his thrusts. Your head swims as you gasp around him, squeaking more and more. His name flies out of your mouth as a mix of an alarmed yelp and a cute moan: “Adachi…!” Adachi smirks against your shoulder and spanks you for what feels like the seventh time, looking back at Maruki as you really begin to tighten around both their cocks.  
  
Determined to do better, Maruki’s hands grip at your hips as he fucks into you harder, still slow and deep but more _powerful._ He leans in to press more kisses to your body, making sure to leave some bites of his own - not as violent as the one Adachi has left on your shoulder, but still enough that they’ll surely bruise for a while. A possessive urge has come over him, coaxing him to show the greedy, shameless god before him that you are _his._ It feels so uncharacteristic of Maruki, but damn if you don’t love this new side you’re seeing to him.

Adachi’s teeth find the bite mark from before, and he bites down on it again as he fucks you. The dull ache of it combined with the pulse of both their thrusts is bringing you close to orgasm, and they can both tell from how much you’ve started squirming. Adachi hisses as you tighten around him once more, beginning to mewl _both_ their names… “T-Takuto… T-Tohru…” The minute you drop Adachi’s first name, he starts thrusting as fast and deep as he can physically go, a haze of pleasure truly beginning to swim around your mind. _“That’s right. You love this, you whore. You adore this._ ”  
  
Maruki gasps and looks back up at your face when he hears his name in such a sweet, lovely tone, his eyes wild and desperate. “You’re close, my sweet?” He brings himself to your neck, the opposite side of where Adachi is, and mumbles almost incoherently between kisses and bites. “Oh, let go for me, love, I want to see, I’ve- I’ve imagined this for _so long,_ wanted you so much…” One of his hands trails down your stomach, finding its way to your clit, fingers rubbing in tight circles and trying to coax you into your orgasm, causing you to tense and cry out at the extra stimulation.

Adachi giggles, practically frenzied. “Cum for me, you cock-craving, needy bitch in heat. Be obedient, be a good little girl - even if you’re being fucked so hard you’ve turned into a loose, dumb bitch - and cum for me, **cum for me,** **_now._ ** ” He bites down even harder in that same place where he’s bitten you before, relishing in the taste of your blood and the way your breath hitches and stutters as he bites down. He’s licking his lips, lapping it up, and his grip on you is so tight. The softness of Maruki’s tone combined with Adachi’s unabashed animalistic tone, hearing both of their words cry out for you… it sends you right over the edge into your first orgasm.  
  
It’s better, _so much better_ than anything Maruki has ever fantasized about, anything he’s ever played in his mind with his hand wrapped around his cock late at night. The way you feel as you clench over and over around him, the look on your face, the sweetest, most beautiful choked sobs you let out as you experience your first orgasm, crying out both his and Adachi’s names but oh, _his name_ from your lips at the peak of your pleasure is the most divine sound he’s ever heard. Maruki only lasts for a few more deep thrusts after that, plunging himself inside you to the hilt and coming inside with a whimper of your name. Adachi comes at the same time, snarling about how _filthy_ you are, how much he’s debased you. He’s delighted to fuck you through your orgasm, to make you overstimulated and bring tears to your eyes. You’re so perfect for him, such a good, obedient little cocksleeve, and he loves it so much that it hurts.

Maruki sighs as he comes down from his high, pressing kiss after kiss to your temple while murmuring how good you were, how _happy_ he is to share this with you, one of his hands reaching down to lace his fingers with yours. You don’t remember much after that aside from Adachi slowly taking his foot and literally kicking Maruki off of the bed, holding you close and nuzzling his face into your neck as Maruki tumbles onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. Maruki quickly sits back up and glares a hole into Adachi, annoyed by the rude awakening.  
  
“You mean to tell me you’re _still_ insisting she’s yours?” 

**_“She is…”_ ** Adachi breathes, his voice low and feral as he grips you closer.  
  
Maruki climbs back on the bed, looping his arm around your waist and pulling you as close as he can with Adachi’s hold still on you, leaving you feeling not unlike a stuffed toy being tugged between two children on a playground.  
  
“She belongs with someone who would treat her like the precious treasure she is, and nothing less than that.” Maruki’s voice sounds strained and full of emotion, like he’s getting seriously worried he’s going to lose you to Adachi.

  
Adachi clicks his tongue. “She deserves to be treated like the dumb bitch she is. And she loves it. Just look at how much she’s squirming…” He chuckles, staring Maruki right in the eyes with the most smug, demeaning expression.  
  
“The way you regard her is disgusting, dehumanizing and _cruel._ ” Maruki’s fingers lace with yours again, and he presses another kiss to your temple, trying his best to express his love and affection for you that he never allowed himself to show until now. “And you speak for her as if she has no agency to express her own desires.”  
  
“That’s how life works, Mr. ‘Ideal Reality.’ No more living in fairy tales. She deserves a life that’s _real,_ and raw, and hot as hell. Not whatever you’re trying to schmooze her into.” He shrugs lazily, fingering the bite mark he’s left on your neck. “Sometimes you’ve got to be cruel to be kind, right? This stupid slut’s been craving cock and left neglected for so long… She needed to be put back in her place. She likes being used, likes being abused, likes being _paid attention to_ the way you simply weren’t giving her.”  
  
Maruki clenches his teeth, knowing that Adachi is telling the truth, that his own fears of being rejected by that he holds most dear kept him from giving you the love you needed. He squeezes your hand, and nuzzles into your neck, directing his attention to you instead of taking the bait Adachi is trying to throw out. “... Then let me make up for it, my love, for all the time I threw away when I could have been showering you with all the love and adoration you deserve. I’ll never leave you wanting again, I _swear it._ I’ll be by your side always, cherish you, kiss you, make love to you until we’re both satisfied and happy, and not a moment sooner.”  
  
You swear you hear Maruki’s voice _shake,_ and your eyes widen. “I’ll give you everything you’ve dreamed of, love, stability, a _family,_ oh,” His hold around your waist tightens at that last part, “everything you could ever want or need. _Please,_ my priestess, my _heaven._ ”

Adachi’s voice rings out again, thicker and more severe this time. “Booooooring. He’s making excuses, isn’t he? Being the god of the Ideal Reality is a heavy task. He’s left you alone once, and he’ll do it again and again in order to get what he wants. He’ll just toss you to the side and get so busy with helping others that he won’t have any time for his dear _priestess_ or the hollow promises of _family_ he wants to give you. I’m a disgusting little creature, but at least I’m transparent about it - I won’t lie when I tell you I want nothing more than to take you and fuck you senseless, every hour of every day, filling you with my cum and making you bleed. I can give you the excitement, the honesty, the **_power_ ** you crave… and isn’t that better than a hollow half-life where you can never cry?”  
  
Your eyes dart back and forth between the two men on either side of you. One looks at you with eyes full of emotion, of love and adoration. He promises you a life of devotion and luxury, where you’ll never be left wanting for anything, where happiness and love abounds. The other looks almost as he’s looking straight through you, eyes clouded with pure hunger and greed. He wants to give you a life of pure hedonism, where your body and soul run solely on meaningless pleasure, where desire and debauchery rule.  
  
What do you choose…? How can you ever reconcile yourself with this choice?

**Author's Note:**

> WEW BOY THIS WAS FUN. we're not done yet tho. we've still got Takuto's route, Adachi's route, and both to go, ehehehe
> 
> hopefully you're ready to strap in for more because there is more on the way


End file.
